Commonwealth Crazy Files
by KingOfThePlums
Summary: What would happen if Nate managed to get an old pre-war TV station up and working again, and decided for his companions that they would be taking part? Well read on to find out!
1. Pre story information

READ ME

Hello there fellow fan fic readers Epicguy and i need your help. This series will contain funny events in which Nate can get into with his companions, similar to the Jackass Movies and TV show but I'll need your help. With your ideas i can keep the series going for longer so leaving a review with an idea will be much appreciated. **If you are a guest though please do not leave ideas for me to use as i will not be able to give you the proper thanks and also credit for the idea!** If i use your ideas, the person who came up with will be mentioned in the relevent chapter and all props for the idea will go to that person along with a personal thank you. Thanks for reading this and i hope you enjoy the series :)

By the way i chose not to include X6-88 as I do not really think his character would suit this series, no matter how i tweaked him so sadly he will not be in this, so sorry all die hard X6-88 fans reading.


	2. Welcome to the CCF

Out on radstag ranch in the Commonwealth the Sole Survivor aka Nate had gathered all of his companions there after telling them that he had some big news that he needed to share with everyone and that this would be the best place to do it.

"I wonder what's keeping him he's not one to be late," Nick said whilst lighting a cigarette and then promptly raising it ready to start smoking. "It just doesn't seem right." Nick took a long drag and blew the smoke into Piper's face who quickly wofted it away with her hand.

"Hey watch where your puffing Nicky, you know I don't like that stuff" Piper then let out a small cough and then wiped her brow. "I do agree with you though, Blue dosn't normaly act like this," she said with a concerned tone in her voice.

"I think that this is complete shite," said Cait making her accent sound very prominent. "Why the hell would Nate bring us here, out of all the places to a stinking ranch full of mindless fucking animals." She spat onto the ground next to her nearly hitting Curie on the foot who let out a quick yelp at the action which she thought was so disgusting.

"You should not do that Miss Cait, it is very unhygienic as saliva is full of bacteria which can make you very sick," Curie said after recovering from the shock of almost being spat on whilst flattening out her lab coat, so it would look presentable for when Nate arrived. Cait just rolled her eyes hoping that she didn't make Curie start going off on one of her scinetific lectures, but unbeknownst to her Curie had just opened her mouth to start one. "Also i would like to add that these creatures which you call radstags are not mindless, they are indeed quite intelligent creatures if you go beyond their repulsive looks," said Curie as she wiggled her finger in Cait's general vicinity.

"Intelligent or not they're still just animals," Hancock said leaning against the largest of the paddocks fence on the ranch. "The same thing can be said about you as well ghoul." Hancock jolted his head quickly to see who said that and to no surprise it was Danse who was walking up to the group as he had just arrived from the police station. He quickly ran over to him and looked him straight in the eyes. "Who are you calling a fucking animal you emotionless tin can!" Danse and Hancock both stared each other down just about ready to start beating a pulp out of each other, but MacCready quickly stepped inbetween the two men.

"How now guys we don't really want another fight okay, and if you two do go at eachother I'll have to get the big guy involved and then both of you two would lose." Both Hancock and Danse turned their heads almost in synch to see Strong standing their ready to tackle the two men. They both looked at eachother again and could agree that mabye backing off from each others throats would be for the best.

"Shame, Strong was looking for good fight, metal man and small mutant fight good," Strong said sounding dissapointed whilst MacCready took off his hat and quickly wiped his hand across his brow, relieved that Strong didn't have to tear his friends limb from limb.

"Nice work diffusing that um... situation MacCready," Preston said whilst scanning the area to if Nate was nearby. "Just because I managed to keep the 'peace' here Preston doesn't mean I accepted your offer, you know I'm not Minuteman material," MacCready said with an annoyed tone in his voice like he had been given the offer more than enough times.

"You know there are always other groups you could join Mac," said Deacon totally trying not to hint at the Railroad at all. "Oh really D what groups spring to mind then?" Deacon quickly made up a lie in his head which he was very good at doing, in fact you could call it a profession which he has taken up since he was young. "There is one group called the candy boys, they're trying to bring sweetrolls back into full production," Deacon said trying to keep back a grin. MacCready couldn't help but burst into laughter. "Oh my God D, that has got to be one of your funniest lies yet!" Deacon couldn't help but smirk.

However MacCready stopped laughing after he heard Dogmeat barking ecstatically as he saw Nate at the top of a hill with Codsworth who seemed to be holding something, but no one could make out what it was.

Nate came over to his companions and gave them all the wave. "Great to see that all of you could make it here, like I said I got some big news," Nate said happily as he moved a handheld radio in front of him, which he had behind his back.

"This better be important, I've got work to do back at the police station with Hayeln and Rhys," said Danse impationtly. Nate was quick to reply. "Don't worry it shouldn't do," Nate said, he was almost bouncing up and down, he was ecstatic.

"Well then Blue stop keeping us in the dark and tell us then," Piper responded quickly. "Alright alright keep your hair on." Nate cleared his throat and began to speak to all of his companions.

"I have managed to get an old televison station working again, I had to pull in a lot of favours and caps to get it done but it was worth it," Nate said proudly. "Why would you do that monsieur?" Curie asked curiously. (Ba dum tiss)

"I'm glad you asked, because I am starting the first television show in over 200 years and for it to be avalible to everyone in the Commonwealth," Nate said smugly. "Hah my beautiful face all over the Commonwealth, their gonna love me," said Hancock, also with hint of smugness.

"Right you are Hancock and not just you but everyone will be taking part on the show which will be airing," Nate said sounding smugger than ever. Everyone was giving each other mixed looks, some good and some not so good but it left an awkward silence for several minutes. Danse finally stepped forward out of the silence to say what he thought.

"Waste of time and recourses if you ask me," Danse said coldly. "Well your opinion can always be changed Danse," Nate said slyly. "What do you mean?" Danse questioned.

"I think you will change your mind after this, in fact all of your minds if you think this is a stupid idea," Nate said pulling out a handheld radio. "RELEASE THE RADSTAGS CODSWORTH!" Nate yelled into the radio nearly damaging Codsworth's sound sensors.

"Yes Sir," Codsworth said confidently as he pressed a large red button with one of his arms. The doors to the paddock Nate and his companions were in front of swung open knocking most of them down, whilst a serious of startegically placed explosives detonated sending the radstags into frenzy and towards the nearest exit.

All of the companions who were knocked over scrambled to get up and they all started running in different directions, all whilst shouting and cursing at Nate who had gotten a headstart.

* **Cue awesome slow motion shot from different pov's of the companions running away to classical music** *

Nate was almost at the top of the hill and he could see Codsworth recording the whole thing on camera just like he told him to when he arrived.

"Ha ha ha oh my humor emmiter hasn't functioned like this in years," Codsworth said to himslef. Nate finally got up in front of the camera, and Codsworth pointed it at Nate so he was in frame.

"Hey I'm Nate and welcome to Commonwealth Crazy Files!" Nate yelled at the camera before promptly getting headbutted to the right and out of frame by a radstag which had followed him up the hill.

 **A/N: Well this took longer too write then expected and sorry if it seems a bit long but I wanted to get all of the companions that i was going to use in the story/show, and now it's done so have fun reading.**

 **Side note Codsworth is the camera man (or robot) so he wont really be talking much.**


	3. The Tin Man

"Hi I'm Nate," "And I'm Deacon and this is..." The two men looked at each other ready to speak in synch. "The **T** **in** **Man** ," said the two men which then gave themselves a quick high five for being in synch.

"So the plan is Deacon, is going to sneak up behind Danse, remove the fusion core from his power armour and then jam the gear on the back so he can't get out, he'll be so pissed," Nate explained to the camera whilst whispering.

"I know right this is gonna be awesome," Deacon said to Nate with a big grin on his face. Nate nodded in acknowledgement and the two men got up and got in position, ready for when Danse appeared, whilst Codsworth recorded at a safe distance as not to blow Deaon's cover.

Danse then appears out of one the ruined houses in Sanctuary. Nate looked to where Deacon was hiding, and he saw him stick his arm out and give him a thumbs up so he knew he was ready. Nate then walks over to Danse and starts the distraction.

"Hey Danse hold up i need to talk with you for a second," Nate said whilst walking over to Danse with some pace to make it look important. As Nate started talking Deacon casually walked out from his hiding spot and started to walk up behind Danse whilst whistling a tune.

"So that's the story of how I unclogged my toilet with nothing but my bear hands and one sheet of toilet paper," Nate said proudly. Danse was really confused by what he just heard come from Nate's mouth, he didn't even think anything like that would be possible, but unknown to him Deacon was right behind him slowly removing the fusion core.

"Well that was..." "Interesting, amazing oh oh I know heroic," Nate interrupted. "No none of those things," Danse said bluntly, when all of a sudden he heard a massive crunch in the back of his armour.

He then saw a fusion core fly over his head and land in Nate's hand. "Danse my friend, you really need to learn when someone is pulling your leg," Deacon said as he emerged from behind his back whilst holding the gear that was meant to be on the back of his power armour.

Nate waved over to Codsworth to come closer, which he did. "I see it all went well Sir." Codsworth said to Nate who at this point was dying of laughter along with Deacon.

"What the hell did you do Deacon!" Danse barked. "Well you could say i over did it," Deacon said barely being able to finish his sentence before another laughing fit set in.

Danse tried to move but promptly realized he was immobilized, and he couldn't get out of his suit. He then reached out both his arms to try and grab both Nate and Deacon but they quickly stepped back out of reach.

"Well i think our work here is done Nate," Deacon said paired with the worlds largest grin. "I couldn't agree more," Nate replied.

The to men turned around and walked off with Codsworth leaving Danse with the problem. "Nate you can't leave me here!" Danse yelled.

"Nate, Nate, NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATE," Danse yelled into the air.


	4. Battle Cow Break

**A/N My thanks and props go to Luckenhaft for this idea :)**

"Me Strong and this **Battle cow Break** ," said Strong into the camera before entering a pen with a single brahmin.

Outside of the pen was Cait, MacCready and Danse who were cheering Strong on. "Go on you big lump, brahmin can fight for shite!" Cait yelled whilst waving a fist into the air. "What the lady said Strong, brahmin doesn't stand a chance," MacCready cheered joining the fun.

Danse however was not as enthusiastic about the whole ordeal, after being the victim of the first prank however it didn't stop him from joining in. "If you can beat this brahmin mutant, you might just gain my respect," jeered Danse.

Cait looked into the camera wanting to voice her view of things. "All I can tell you people is that there will be a lot of blood," said Cait sort of sadistically.

"Two headed battle cow Strong will smash you now!" Strong said trying to intimidate the brahmin, but it didn't respond to his battle cry and continued just walking around.

Strong charged at the mutant ready to smash it into oblivion, but just as he was about to reach it it swang round both it's heads and bashed them right into Strong pushing him back. "Cmon Strong you gunna let that lump of meat beat you?" Cait jeered across to Strong.

"No one beat Strong, Strong is super mutant and all super mutant are Strong!" Strong replied to Cait getting up and sending his fist towards the brahmin.

"RARGHHHHHHHH!" yelled the mutant as his fist was about to hit the brahmin. "Two headed battle cow, die now!" he yelled, but to no avail. The brahmin just managed to move out the way making Strong overshoot his attack, sending his hand into a metal wall at a considerable speed.

As Strong's hand hit the wall a shock wave was sent out knocking Cait and MacCready off the wall and onto both their arse's.

 **Imagine this part in slow motion now**

Strong's hand morphed and twisted whilst hitting the wall making cracking and snapping noises as each of his fingers broke bending them all out of shape, making him fall over in pain.

 **And slow-mo over**

"Metal wall break Strong's fist because of two headed battle cow, it must pay!" yelled Strong once again charging at the brahmin head on.

The brahmin saw Strong charging and flicked both of it's heads up into the air and back down and charged at Strong. "This will not end well," Danse said quite obviously.

The brahmin and Strong then collided sending out another shock wave knocking over Cait and MacCready again, but left Danse standing because of his power armour keeping him steady, whilst also sending up a massive cloud of smoke which lowered everyone's visibility.

Codsworth then moved the camera into the dust to see the brahmin completely unscaved and Strong unconscious. "Well I was not expecting that," MacCready said whilst scratching the back of his head. "I know Strong beaten by a brahmin, my god the thought of it gives me chills," Cait replied.

"Well at least now i know my theory was right," said Danse. "What theory?" Both Cait and MacCready asked. Danse then just burst into laughter, almost making himself cry which made both Cait and MacCready roll their eyes.

"Two heads are better then one!" said Danse into the camera whilst continuing to laugh, causing him to fall onto the floor because how funny he thought he was.


	5. Another Settlement

"I'm Nate and these are the fellow crazies minus Preston because..." " **Another settlement needs help** ," everyone said into the camera.

The time is around Midnight so Nate knew to the time was right to strike so he and all of the other companions slowly crept towards where Preston was asleep.

Nate then gave the sleeping Preston a nudge so that he would wake up but still be half asleep. "General?" Preston questioned quietly. "Another settlement needs help Preston," Nate said.

Preston was really confused but his thoughts were interupted by Deacon. "Better go help that settlement." "Come on man go help the settlement," said MacCready.

Preston got up out of his bed. "What's going on here?" he questioned. "Monsieur I recommend that you go and aid that settlement," said Curie. "You can't keep it waiting Preston go help it," said Nick afterwards.

Preston slowly moved around all of them, this was just too weird for him. "okay guys i get it can you just let me sleep now?" "There is no time for sleep when settlements need help," Danse said. "Cmon now you lazy shite go help that settlement there," Cait responded.

At this point Preston was freaking out internally but he wasn't showing it, well at least he thought he wasn't. "Okay guys now your'e really starting to creep me out," Preston said quickly.

Piper jumped up from behind him, startling him. "Why haven't you helped the settlement yet Preston?" Piper questioned sternly. Dogmeat then let out several barks implying about the 'settlement' that needed help.

Preston made a break for the door, but Strong was blocking the way. "Human has not helped settlement of weaklings why," Strong grumbled. "Oh please make it stop!" Preston yelled, but before he knew it everyone was around him constantly asking him about the settlement.

He couldn't take it any more and let out a loud scream and fainted shortly afterwards, starting a wave of laughter with all of the companions and Nate.

"Oh my God that was perfect," Deacon said whilst laughing and supporting Cait who was almost on the floor laughing because of it. "I don't think it could have gone any better," Nick said letting out a laugh.

"This whole ordeal was quite exhilarating do you not think?" Curie asked Nate. "Well that's one word for it," replied Nate. He then lifted up Preston over his shoulder and then put him back into his bed.

He then got on his knee's and whispered into one of Preston's ears. "Don't forget to help that settlement."

 **A/N My thanks and props go out to a guest for this idea (He/she posted this before i edited the pre story chapter)**


	6. The Idea

**A/N Sadly everyone I died... But I lived as the mighty Todd Howard resurrected me, to continue writing. So I have been sent back, until my task is done.**

It was around one o'clock in the afternoon at Sanctuary when Nate was finally able to get a signal from the TV station again.

"I have the power!" Nate yelled raising his arm into the air with happiness. "Sturges finally got the equipment back up and working."

"Let's hope we didn't lose any of our fan base," Deacon said jokingly. Nate responded simply by rolling his eyes.

They both then turned to see MacCready lugging a large trunk across the bridge into the settlement. It looked old and weathered, Nate suspected that Mac found it whilst doing some scaving.

"So what's in the box Mac?" Deacon asked.

"You and Nate gather everyone and then I'll show you all." MacCready said.

*Later that day*

"Alright Mac what's in this fancy old box of yours?" Nick asked.

"Okay so you guys know i went out scaving the other day to look for things we could use in the show."

Everyone just stared at him, giving off an 'yes we know now hurry up will you vibe' to him.

"Okay I'll take that as a yes we know," Mac said Awkwardly. "Well take at look at these!" He said opening the trunk.

Everyone peered over to see five puppets their, which all looked really creepy. Four of them had jumpers on, one yellow, one blue, one red and one purple, while the other was dressed up as a pirate.

"What an earth ya reckon we'll use these for?" Cait asked. "A kid friendly episode?" She said sarcastically.

Cait then picked up the puppet with the blue jumper and turned it around, only to a really creepy plastered on smile with massive eyes causing her and the other women there to scream out of fright from that one and all the smiles on the other four.

"Circle now guys," Nate snapped.

All of the guys then linked their arms together and lent their heads forward to make a group circle.

Nate then said, "All in favour of using the puppets as a recurring joke to scare the ladies on the show say I."

Synchronized all of the men agreed and said I in reply and then broke the circle.

Piper who had only just caught her breath from the fright she got from the puppets asked Nate what the guys just agreed on, but Nate simply said. "Oh you'll see, you'll all see."

 **A/N Bonus points go to the people who know what the creepy puppets are from. Here's a hint NOT FNAF**


	7. Ocean Man

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Danse thought to himself stepping into view of the camera.

His suit of power armour had been given a few modifications in order for it to resemble a mirelurk or any sort of crustacean really, whoever did for him obviously wasn't talented in the fine arts of decorating.

"My name is Paladin Danse and this is the **ocean man** ," he said regrettably.

The camera then panned over to Piper who hit the play button on Nate's pipboy which he let her borrow for this episode. It then promptly started playing the song Ocean Man by Ween which was the signal for Danse to jump into a deep bastion of water full of mirelurks.

Danse was focused on just getting it over and done with, but he knew he had to get good footage with the camera attached to his helmet that was recording all that was going on around him.

Piper and Curie were up above watching through a monitor back up on the land, so they could see what was going on down below. Piper was laughing at the whole situation, whilst Curie was just fixed to the screen taking in every little detail.

"Zis is simply amazing i have never seen what it is like under the water before," Curie said full of fascination.

"I never thought Danse would make such a good lurk," Piper said trying to contain her laughter. "Hey Curie look at that," she said as she pushed her finger against the screen to reveal a curious mirelurk approaching Danse who was just waddling around.

Danse could just make out the shape of the mirelurk and started to control his breathing, as he knew that if he started to panic, the mirelurk would bring a swarm. However instead of being hostile it instead just curiously followed Danse so he decided to pay little attention to it.

"Got room for another person here!" yelled a familiar voice.

The two girls turned to see MacCready, wearing nothing but an old pair of shorts running to the edge of the water tossing in an inflatable ring and then jumping in after it. "CANNONBALL," he yelled.

Piper then burst into a laughing fit, which caused Curie to start giggling along with her.

"Ah this is the life," MacCready said to the camera, while he was sat floating on his inflatable ring.

Curie then decided to turn back to the monitor, which only led to her setting off another giggling fit. This is because Danse was now being followed by more than one mirelurk and now had around twenty of them following. "Look at ze little crabbies, zey think he is zer leader.

It looked like Danse was still walking but he was actually going in overdrive, because of the fact he had so many mirelurks following him.

"I swear to God when i get out of here I'm gunna..." Danse said to himself.

Finally after around ten minutes of being followed Danse was able to find a incline which he managed to climb up and out of the water. The mirelurks seemed to have lost interest in him after he left the water so he troded over to Piper and Curie.

"So Danse, how did you like your dip Danse?" Piper said with a massive smile on her face. "I am never going swimming, ever again," Danse replied.

"Oh do not worry Monsieur Danse, your experience was very delightful for us to watch and I think I may have learned more about the behaviour of mirelurks," Curie said attempting to cheer Danse up.

Danse then let out a little smile which he quickly hid. "Well I guess if it helped you with some research I guess it wasn't so bad," He said sheepishly.

"Zat is good zhen," Curie said as she walked up to Danse got on her tip-toes and patted him on his head, before chatting to Piper about what she had discovered.

Danse then heard what he thought was snoring, so he turned to see MacCready floating on an inflatable ring fast asleep.

"What should we do about him?" Danse asked piper pointing his thumb behind his back.

"I guess we should just let him sleep, besides could act as a little bit of revenge for you," Piper said.

Danse smiled again, but this time he didn't try to hide it. "I guess so then." Danse said scratching the back of head, as he started to walk back to Sanctuary with the two women.

 **A/N And you thought the meme was dead, muahahahahahaha!**


	8. Freaky Puppets I

"Hi I'm Nate and this is the **freaky puppets**."

Nate then presented one of the puppets that MacCready had found, not to long ago. He decided to chose the one with the blue jumper to use as the main puppet, as he thought it had creepiest smile.

He then got Nick to go and try to get Piper to come help him with something.

"Long story short I need help preping up some food for travelling," said Nick.

"Okay... you should' have just told me straight off you know," Piper replied.

Nick just shrugged it off and made her follow him to one of the houses in Sanctuary.

The house he took her two was pretty much near new, as they have been working around the clock to make the place as liveable as they could.

"Hey it's pretty dark in here, I can barely see my own hand." Piper squinted, trying to see through the dankness giving Nick the prefect opportunity to sneak out and lock the door behind him.

Suddenly the lights all turned on at once to reveal the blue puppet in the middle of a group of melons and some meat Nate had placed purposely to look like pieces of humans. Piper let out a scream as Nate made the blue puppet just stare right into her soul.

He then heightened the pitch of his voice and said;

"Human salad, yummy yummy."

Immediately after that Piper just turned around and starting jerking the door handle to try and unlock it but it was no use.

She turned back around to now see all of the puppets all staring right at her with their plastered smiles. By this point the only noise she was making was little whimpers.

The pirate puppet then said, "Yargh we caught are first human of the day," Totally not sounding like a really bad impression done by Deacon.

"Which part should we put in the salad first?" Asked the red puppet to the others, which was being used by Danse.

"We should cut off her fingers first, so she can't point any more," Said the yellow puppet, who was controlled by MacCready.

Piper was on the verge of fainting then heard the sound of what seemed to be snoring. She slowly moved her head to see the purple puppet slowly moving out of the hallway, but it's eyes were closed.

"Looks like Jeff here is sleep walking, lets wake him up everyone," The yellow puppet said cheerily yet almost demoniacally.

"Three, two, one wake up Jeff!"

Nate then pressed the holotape player starter on his pipboy, started a loud distorted scream of all the guys had recorded earlier.

Piper let out one final yell before finally collapsing onto the floor.

All the guys then emerged from out of their hiding spots to see if Piper was all right.

"You think that we may have overdone it?" Asked Danse to the guys.

"No, if we did overdo it then she would of jumped out of that open window over there," Deacon said pointing his finger at the window he mentioned.

"We may have just given Piper eternal nightmares ya know," MacCready said as he scratched his forehead. No one noticed what he said so he just face palmed.

Nate then picked Piper up and slung her over his shoulder and took her over to a bed so she could recover from what can only be described as hell on earth.

 **A/N Well that got dark quite quickly although i did have fun writing this chapter,i mean what's not to love about demon puppets. Oh and I might as well tell you but the puppets are from a show called the wiggles. Just go on youtube and watch Wiggles puppets point your finger, then you will know why they are so creepy.**


	9. Flaming Shite

The screen changed to show what seemed to be Cait wearing a gas mask.

"As some of you may know, the Institute does actually exist and I for one hate them so I have decided to leave them a little present from our super mutant friend."

The camera then panned around Cait to show a large bag full of Strong's excrement. The camera then panned back to Cait.

"I have decided to do this for two reasons," Cait said as she rose three of her fingers instead of two.

"Reason one is that I think that this is pretty damn funny and reason two, is that it will probably bug the heck out of them and also leave a nasty smell on their front door," She said proudly.

Cait then picked up a jerry can, unscrewed the lid and poured fuel all over the massive bag, making sure it was completely covered.

She then chucked the can out of view.

"This is the **flaming shite** ," Cait proclaimed

"Valentine if you will," She gestured towards the fuel soaked bag of shite.

"With pleasure," Nick said. He then took one last drag from his cigarette before flicking it onto the bag.

As soon as the cigarette came into contact with the bag, it lit up like a Christmas tree. Cait stood in awe at the beauty (and smell) that was in front of her.

"It's perfect, I'm glad I put the gas mask on," Cait said as she fell to her knee's, filled with emotion.

"I guess that will give the Institute something to think about in the future," Nick said lighting a new cigarette.

Codsworth then pointed the camera at himself.

"I'm glad that I'm a robot, that must smell horrendous."

Cait then got back up and went back to Sanctuary stating that her next idea will be even better then anyone will ever have.


	10. Ultimate Bungee Wedgie

**A/N All my thanks and props go to CynicSun92 for this idea :)**

The camera flickered to life to reveal all those involved (minus Nick) with the first freaky puppet incident on the flight deck of the Prydwen.

Piper then spoke into the camera, revenge hot on her mind.

"As you viewers may be aware, Nate and some the guys gave me eternal nightmares with those creepy puppets that Mac found a couple days ago."

All the guys there snickered like they were a group of disobedient school boys. Piper snapped at the snickers and gave them a stern stare making them all fall back into line.

"Anyway I got the guys to 'agree' to take part in this little stunt I thought up," She proclaimed proudly. "So I had Proctor Ingram set up these harnesses for the guys to wear, as they are going to bungee jump off of the Prydwen, but there is a catch," Piper said quickly raising a finger. "They will all get wedgied," She said with a sinister look on her face.

Deacon rubbed around his crotch area to try and prepare for the impending doom which awaited him and his friends.

"This is the **ultimate bungee wedgie** ," Piper proclaimed.

Nate was up first was up first, so he he stepped up to where he would be jumping off and took one deep breath before jumping.

"GERONIMO," He yelled as he fell towards the impending pain.

The cord then started to pull on the harness pulling his pants into the crack of his arse with considerable force, causing him to let out a groan of pain, before safely reaching the ground.

The three remaining men all grimaced at what they had just witnessed and thought that no man would ever have to go through something like that in their lives.

Nate then managed to push himself off of the ground to yell up to the Prydwen.

"It's actually a good way to get your adrenaline rushing," He yelled and chuckled, whilst rubbing his sore arse crack.

MacCready was up next and Deacon, Danse and Piper had never seen him look so nervous.

He then took of his hat and gave it to Piper.

"If I don't make it, you find that hat a good home ya hear," He said trying to swallow his fear.

Piper and the other two guys didn't know whether to laugh or to genuinely be concerned about him, so she just gave him a reassuring pat on the back.

MacCready then closed his eyes and took one large step plummeting towards the ground.

Unfortunately for him, he rotated forward just as the bungee rope met its limit so instead of giving him a wedgie, it gave him the worst, most painful reverse wedgie in the history of reverse wedgies.

When he was finally dangling just above the ground, Nate had spin him round so he was facing him. "You okay there Mac, no man should of had to go through that," Nate said sympathetically.

"I don't think I'll be having any more kids." MacCready was barely able to speak after what he had gone through. Like Nate said, no man should ever have to go through something like that.

Danse was up next to take the plunge. He didn't say anything before jumping off but just after he jumped off, he reached out one of his arms and grabbed the edge of the flight deck.

"I can't do this!" He begged. Deacon then saw an opportunity for something that he had always wanted to do.

"GANDALF!" Deacon yelled at Danse. Obviously from this Danse became confused, so he didn't notice Piper's foot literally about to crush down on his hand.

"ARGH!" Danse let out a screech of pain, causing him to lose grip and fall. Deacon then leaned his head over the side and screamed. "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Danse seemed to fall for what seemed to be an eternity. All around him time had slowed and several life changing thoughts flashed through his mind. 'What if I was more compassionate? What if I actually gave praise once in a while? Most importantly, what if i finally got my crotch plate in my power armour adjusted?'

All of a sudden time sped up again and the harness gave him the ultimate wedgie.

Danse slowly peeled open his eyes to see Nate standing over him. "You okay Danse?" He asked him.

Danse peeled himself up off the ground and placed his hand on Nate's shoulder. "Please don't make me go through anything like that ever again for the rest of my life." Nate put his hand on Danse's opposing shoulder and squeezed it firmly in order to say, 'don't worry you don't have to.'

Last but not least was Deacon. He took off his sunglasses and placed them on a nearby box before he did the jump.

Instead of just jumping off like the other men had done before him, he just simply turned around at the edge of the flight deck, give a two fingered salute and fall backwards.

He then managed to get into an optimal position whilst falling so not as much force would be taken out directly on his arse.

When he reached the ground he just simply stated, "Honest to God, I would do that again if I wanted to." Nate and Danse looked absolutely gob smacked at him, and MacCready still hadn't picked himself up off of the ground yet.

"What?" He asked getting no response. "Whatever," He said before walking off around the corner of a wall. Just as Deacon left the field of view of the three other men, a loud scream could be heard in the direction that Deacon went in.

The three men just started to laugh and decided that they should reflect upon this positively in the future, rather than something they should be ashamed of.

Piper back up at the Prydwen then ended the episode with a one liner. "Revenge is sweet."

 **A/N If you are wondering why I decided to put in a completely random LOTR reference in there, is because I was watching Fellowship in the background. There's your answer.**


	11. The Renaming

**WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A MAJOR SPOILER, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**

The camera turned on once again to reveal Nate, Preston and Deacon outside of Boston international airport, holding paint cans and equipped with safety rope.

"Hi, this is Nate Preston and Deacon here and this is **the renaming** ," Said by Nate.

There was a sudden blue flash as the three men were all relayed up on top of the Prydwen. The three men then tied the safety ropes around themselves and then tied there ropes to the Prydwen's hull.

 **Earlier that day**

"So can you get me and my two 'associates' relayed to these coordinates at this time?"

"Of course but why?" Shaun asked.

"Oh you'll see."

 **Back to the present**

Another streak of blue light appeared out of thin air and the three men appeared on top of the Prydwen. They then wrapped there ropes onto outcroppings on the hull and checked to make sure the cameras they had attached to them were also secure.

The three men then started to scale down the side of the Prydwen until they reached where the name was sprayed on. Nate proceeded to paint over the name, whilst Preston and Deacon left some calling cards for the Brotherhood.

Whilst Preston was painting his calling card he managed to accidentally splash some of his paint onto Deacon. "You okay man?"

"This means war!" Deacon decreed starting to splash paint all over Preston. Preston retaliated by throwing an entire bucket of paint over Deacon turning him Green. Deacon then flicked his paint brush and accidentally flicked Nate in the side of the face.

Nate slowly turned his head towards the two men and just stared them down and it was enough to make them fall back into line. He then felt a sense of pride wash over him after asserting his dominance over the two men.

"I think I'm just about done with panting on the new name, what about you guys?" Nate asked. A paint covered Preston replied. "Me and Deacon are finished to."

The men were the relayed back down to ground level. They then stood there and took in their magnificent artwork. Deacon had painted a gorilla wearing Brotherhood power armour, whilst Preston had painted person saying, how about you help us you selfish pricks.

The pride of the paint job though was what Nate had done as he had renamed the Prydwen to the Normandy.

(Totally didn't see that coming now did we)

"Gentlemen," Nate said putting a hand on each of the men's shoulders. "Our work here is done."


	12. The Man Off Part 1

**A/N As an anniversary for the tenth stunt, Luckenhaft this one is for you buddy.**

At the Starlight drive-in, Nate had gathered all of the men there, in order to participate in what he called the 'manliest event of human history.'

All of the guys were there waiting for Nate to reveal himself and that he did do. A huge fireworks display then went off behind them all and they turned to see Nate standing on top of some sort of structure that had tarp pulled over it.

Nate was wearing a leather jacket and a pair of aviator glasses in an attempt to look like a bad ass, which in all fairness succeed greatly. He then jumped off of the unknown object and attempted to do a front flip on the way down. Unfortunately it failed and he ended up smashing his nose right against the concrete, making all the men say, "Ohhhhhhh."

Codsworth quickly hovered over and handed Nate some tissues and some bandages so he could patch himself up.

"After that incident which only slightly tickled my ego, welcome to the manliest event of the century!" Nate proclaimed. The other guys weren't really taking Nate seriously, until he removed the tarp from the object, which revealed it to be a cage containing a deathclaw.

"Don't worry it's tamed," Nate said. Just as he finished saying that the deathclaw's arm slipped through a gap in the cage almost striking Nate. "Well almost tamed."

All of the other guys face palmed at this failure but all realized that the sooner they got this over with, the sooner they could plan something against Nate.

 **Later that day**

The camera once again switched on to reveal a sort of corral similar to the the one Strong had previously used in the Battle Cow Break earlier in the series.

"Hello there everyone," Nate said cheerfully, yet with a hint of nervousness into the camera. "This is the **Man Off**!"

Another large burst off fireworks like the ones Nate used off camera to show the guys what they would be doing went off into the sky and the tarp of the cage was then promptly ripped off by Strong.

"This is the deathclaw we will be using and his name is..." The camera zoomed into Nate's face for the dramatic reveal of it's name. "Jerry," Nate said trying to make it sound intimidating but to no avail.

"Anyway, I have decided that we need to find out which guy in our group has the most testosterone, or is the most manly so to say." Nate explained. "So, whoever can hold onto Jerry, rodeo style, for the longest time is the manliest out of all of the men here." Nate finished saying.

"Being the leader of this group of misfits, I shall go first," Nate said smugly.

All of the other guys were outside of the corral filled with anticipation and the curiosity to find out who truly is the manliest man out of all of them...

 **A/N Sorry this one took a while, some important school stuff came up so I didn't have much time to write on this. Also because I kinda dragged this intro out for longer than expected, I decided to put it into two parts, (possibly three if I have to) in order to fit everything in, so hold onto your butts people.**


	13. The Man Off Part 2

All of the men outside of the corral were holding their breathes as Strong opened the cage and released Jerry the deathclaw. Jerry jumped out quickly and waved his head from side to side trying to get used to his new surroundings now he was out of the cage.

Everything seemed normal to Jerry, until Nate jumped onto him from behind and landed on his back and planted himself as firmly as possible onto his back. This prompted the start of a timer which had been set up on a large display near the corral and also caused Jerry to start freaking out and start flailing his arms around trying to knock Nate off.

"What's got you so worked up eh Jerry?" Nate sarcastically asked the deathclaw.

Though Jerry could not understand a word Nate was saying, he was not happy having a person on his back.

Nate was able to hold on for a solid 3 minutes and around 20 seconds before Jerry was finally able to knock him off. Nate hit the ground with a large thump, knocking the wind out of him before he could see Jerry staring him down. "Nice deathclaw," Nate said with a smirk.

Jerry charged at Nate, but didn't make much progress before being grabbed by Strong and forced back into his cage.

"Big lizard is strong, like Strong, Strong like big lizard." Nate nodded in response and made his way out of the corral.

"Well who thinks they can beat that time ay." Said Nate smugly.

All of the guys stood there rather sheepishly, waiting for someone to say something. The silence was then broken by Hancock.

"Now now guys, let me show you how a ghoul does things round these parts." All the guys knew Hancock could be cocky pretty much most of the time, but maybe this would rattle him up a little bit, or a lot.

Hancock the entered the corral, sweat (or what can be presumed to be sweat, from him being a ghoul) pouring down his face, he had never been so nervous let alone afraid in his entire life. He shock it off and was boosted up on top of the cage by Strong.

After being released Jerry was now agitated but didn't know the same thong was going to happen several more times to him. Never the less he was full of rage and ready to tear apart who or what ever crossed his path next.

Hancock gave a thumbs up and the cage doors flung open and Jerry sprang out. Hancock the went to jump on Jerry's back, but whilst he was in mid-air Jerry moved forward towards where all the other guys were standing. This resulted on Hancock landing right on his ass.

"YEOWWWWWWW!" Hancock yelled in pain.

Jerry then turned around on the spot and saw the temporarily paralysed ghoul and he bolted towards him.

"Save him Strong!" MacCready yelled.

Strong then tackled Jerry from the side, catching him by surprise making it possible for him to knock Jerry down and pin him fr as long as he could.

Nick and Deacon then jumped into the corral and started to carry Hancock out of the corral. Just as they reached the gate, Deacon who was holding the top half of Hancock accidentally hit Hancock's head on a metal pole.

"Hey watch where you are carrying me D!" Hancock snapped. "Hey it's not my fault, you're heavier then you look," Deacon quickly replied.

The two men quickly carried Hancock over to the main building, were Curie had set up a sort of field hospital in case any one got hurt/seriously injured. As she saw the two men carrying the ghoul over, she instantly stopped what she was doing and went to his aid.

"What is the problem?" She asked quickly yet calmly. Nick responded. "He's got some problem with his back, after he landed right on his rear end. "He must of sustained an injury to his spinal column." Curie said. "In English doc," Deacon asked. Curie facepalmed, "He has hurt his back," she replied.

Curie then asked Nick and Deacon to carefully flip Hancock over and so they did. She then used a small pair of scissors to cut the back of his trench coat. "Hey that's vintage," said Hancock. "I am sorry Monsieur but it is necessary," Replied Curie as she made the final snip. She then hesitated but then moved her hand down his back feeling his spine to try and feel any distortions. "Ah it is as I suspected, one of your spinal discs have become misplaced and must be put back into place," she explained.

Hancock was confused at first but it suddenly came to him for what Curie would have to do. "Monsieur Valentine and Deacon, may you please hold up Mr Hancock," Curie asked politely. So the two men carefully picked up Hancock and turned his back towards Curie. "I recommend that you bight down on something Monsieur," Curies said calmly. "Whaoooooooooooooowwww." Hancock yelled as Curie plunged the side of her fist onto the spinal disc, knocking it back into place causing Nick and Deacon to wince at the pain. "See it was not so bad, you should rest for a couple of weeks so your strength will return and also the ability to use your legs again," Curie said to Hancock as if he was a child. "Your all heart doc," was his only reply before being carefully laid down.

Several minutes later Nick and Deacon returned to all the other guys who have been waiting anxiously. "Don't worry guys it's all good news," Deacon aid as he approached the other men. "He just wont be able to walk around for a couple weeks but then he'll be all right." The other guys let out a sigh of relief before continuing with the man off.

MacCready was up next and after seeing what happen to Hancock, loads of thoughts were flooding through his head about what could happen to him. He shook his head to get rid of them and focussed on what he had to do.

The cage doors opened and the timer started once again leading to make Jerry jump out of his cage again. MacCready jumped onto him, making Jerry start to buck and try to fling him off. MacCready took off his hat and started wave it around like he was at one of those old pre-war rodeos that Nate told them about once.

He managed to hold on for 2 minutes making him the runner up to Nate. Once he exited the ring all the guys gave him a pat on the back. "Close but no cigar," said Nate. "Don't get too cocky now, someone may beat you by miles," Nick said wisely. Nate shrugged it off as it was now Preston's turn to enter the corral.

Preston managed to hold on for a minute and 40 seconds placing him in third. After that it was Deacon, who nearly screwed up right at the start like Hancock. He managed to hold on for 2 minutes and 10 seconds just beating MacCready by a hair. Danse was after Preston and he managed to hold on for 3 minutes and 10 seconds, mostly to his physical strength.

Nick was the last to go and he didn't say anything to the other guys before entering or whilst in the corral and just simply stood on the cage and waited for it to open. All of the men were silent and a well timed tumble weed rolled across the drive-in.

The cage door opened for the final time as well as the timer and Jerry sprinted out for the final time. Jerry was surprised though as this time a person did not land on his back, as after all the previous times it had happened, because Jerry had figured out it would happen again but it did not.

Nick just jumped down from the cage and stared the deathclaw down. He then raised his arms and gestured for Jerry to come and get him. Jerry charged at Nick at full speed leaving all the guys gob smacked at what they were witnessing.

Nick then moved to the left quickly and grabbed onto one of the outcrops on Jerry's back and swung himself onto Jerry's back and planted himself firmly there.

He then managed to hold on for a solid 5 minutes and didn't even flinch once.

Nick then walked out of the corral to see all of the men standing there just looking at him. Nate the raised his hands and slowly started clapping and as he did, all of the other men joined and gave Nick a well deserved applause.

Nick the felt something inside him. He felt warm, for the first time since he was made in the Institute and abandoned by them, he truly felt happiness for the first time.

"Nick my friend, my one true friend," Nate said placing a hand on Nick's shoulder. "You truly deserve the title of manliest man, as that is what you are, a man."

Nick smiled and simply replied. "I know I am Nate and that is what I'll always be."

All of the other guys agreed with what Nate and Nick had said other than Jerry, who let out a loud growl startling all of the men.

They then just all looked at each other and started laughing and didn't stop for a good while.

"I think we all know now, who is the manliest man and that man is Nick Valentine." Nate said as he ended the episode.

 **A/N Well that was long, well I knew it was going to be long but not this long and the only thing I have left to say is LUCKENHAFT, ARE YOU NOT ENTERTAINED!? (This skit was requested by Luckenhaft if you're wondering why I said that)**


	14. Dance Bots

Nick and Nate were working on four captured gen 2 synths which they were reprogramming to use in the next skit. Nick was on a terminal editing each of the synths codes, whilst Nate was working on an eyebot in order to boost its audio output. Nate turned his wrench for the final time and wiped his brow.

"That should be just about done, how's everything on your end?" Nate asked his synthetic companion.

"All the synth are ready to go, all we need to do is give them a little test run and see if they work," Nick said confidently.

The two meant then moved the four synths and the eye bot to an open field were they could test them remotely. Nate brought up his Pip-Boy and inserted a holotape which was connected to all of the synths and the eyebot. He turned on the eyebot and it seemed to be working at 100%. He then tested it's text to speech device so he just entered in _text_ on his Pip-Boy.

"Text," The robot said in a man's voice.

"Okay let's try something more complex this time," Nate said to himself.

He then entered _The Institute can suck my nads_ into his Pip-Boy.

"The Institute can suck my nads," The robot said very oddly.

Nate and Nick thought that it was good enough so they decided that the eyebot was in perfect working order. Nate then activated the the synths with their test function. They all started to dance in synch with random moves. They then ran it again several times and it worked out on each their time had come.

 **Later at Midnight outside of Boston international airport**

Nate and Nick brought out the deactivated synths and the eyebot which they left on to watch the synths. They double checked everything in order to make sure it would work as the comedic pay off would be huge if it did. Nate then went to sleep leaving Nick on guard.

 **09:00**

A Brotherhood Knight wiped the visor on his power armour to make sure he wasn't seeing anything. He then proceeded to take off his helmet and rubbed his eyes just to make sure but nothing changed. He put his helmet back on and turned on his comm's.

"Um Captain I can see for synth in the distance not confirmed hostile and they're just hunched over, permission to check it out?" The knight asked to the captain.

His comm's were silent for a moment before it crackled to life. "Permission granted Knight, exterminate with extreme prejudice after identification," Said the Captain.

"Roger that Captain I'll fill you in on the way," The knight responded.

The Knight started closing in on the synths and the eyebot, when the camera flickered on. "Nate here with Nick, and we've managed to lure a Brotherhood Knight out to our custom made synths and eyebot as we are going to try and lure out Elder Maxon," Nate explained whispering to the camera.

Nate then turned on the eyebot and typed into his Pip-Boy. The eyebot then started to speak to the Knight in it's very bad text to speech device voice.

"Do not be alarmed, we only wish to put on a sort of presentation for your Elder, would you please bring him here?" The eyebot asked.

The Knight then talked down his comm's asking the Captain if Elder Maxon could come to his location. A few minutes later Maxon appeared with two Knights by his side.

"Okay Knight, what's this all about?" Maxon questioned the Knight all whilst keeping a serious yet curious tone.

The Knight stood at attention and then spoke. "This eyebot Elder, it wishes to show you something," The Knight explained. At this point Nate and Nick were holding in their laughter as they watched and waited.

"Thank you for coming Elder Maxon, I am being used by a settlement in order to show you what we want with these synths," The eyebot said to Maxon.

"Well hurry up and show me what you want to show me then, I'm in the middle of a war and time is something I do not wish to waste," Maxon said impatiently.

All four of the synths then activated in synch. Nate then whispered into his camera. "Hey there viewers Nate and Nick here and this is these are my **Dance Bots**."

Music then started emitting out of the eyebot. The first song was reminiscent of a 70's disco. The only distinguishable words that could be heard were _do it_ being accompanied by the smooth music. All the synths were gently bobbing along to the music. Maxon was about to leave thinking it was a waste of time when suddenly the pace change when he heard _do the hustle_.

All the synths started to do a dance routine which composed of doing the shuffle together. Maxon and the three Knights just stared in awe at these four dancing synths. The music then transitioned to a song that started way more up beat with the eyebot repeating the same four letters, _YMCA_. The synths all moved their arms to represent each letter when it was said in the song. At this point Nate and Nick were pissing themselves at the sheer hilarity of the situation.

The next song started at more soothingly but then escalated and a man kept shouting about how he wanted to _bless the rains down in Africa_ , which is a place that Maxon had no idea even existed. The synths looked like they were doing some sort of exotic rain dance the natives would do to try and appease their Gods so they would make it rain.

The next song started with a nice beat and all the synths jerked their heads in motion to it before the man in the song started saying _take on me_ sometimes saying certain words and holding the note for a good long time. One of the Knights jerked his head as well but was quickly stopped by a Maxon stare.

Several songs later the synths routine were finally done Maxon and the Knights just stood there. Maxon then simply turned around and walked back to the airport and the three Knights followed him and they didn't say a single word on the way back.

Maxon then turned his head to look back on the synths only to see that they were gone, along with the eyebot. The last thing he could have seen was Nate and Nick dying of laughter where they had positioned themselves.


	15. Liberty Dancer

After the recent success Nate and Nick had with the dancing synth's, they decided that they needed to step up their game to the next level.

Nate had managed to load a holotape onto the terminal which was connected to Liberty Prime. It contained a Virus which would lock the terminal once it had begun, as it would make Liberty Prime be able to dance without being interupted.

Nate and Nicked watched and waited for the Brotherhood to engage their test run of Prime's basic functions.

 **Some time later**

Nate and Nick had their eyes peeled on the airport and Liberty Prime, just waiting for them to activate him. All of a sudden Maxon stepped out from the terminal building as he was the one who wad going to be running this test personally. Nate and Nick knew now that everything had to go as planned or the whole thing would have been for nothing. Both men clenched their teeth as Maxon approached the control terminal and activated Liberty Prime.

"Liberty Prime online," Boomed through the airport as the giant robot stepped out into the clearing near where he is stationed. Maxon then initiated the test which made the virus activate.

"Hey guys it's Nate and Nick again and this is the **Liberty Dancer** ," Nate said into the camera.

Prime then made various whirring noises before finally speaking. "I will now perform my people's native dance!" Boomed out of Prime's speakers before _Do the Hustle_ started playing. Prime then proceeded to do the shuffle.

Everyone at the airport just stared at this giant robot dancing to the Hustle, surprisingly well. Prime then turned his head to all the Brotherhood soldiers on the ground. "True American patriots do the Hustle, only Communists refuse," He said giving all of them a death stare.

All of the Brotherhood soldiers instantly dropped their weapons including Maxon and all started copying Liberty Prime's dance.

At this point Nate and Nick had died from laughter and were on the verge of dying completely.

After about 15 minutes of solid hustling, Liberty prime stopped dancing and started to patrol the area like normal. All of the brotherhood soldiers let out a sigh of relief and then all collapsed on the floor with exhaustion.

Maxon then got up and then realized that the terminal had a message displayed on it which read, _I hope you enjoyed your hustling, you know who did this._ Maxon then punched the terminal only succeeding in hurting his hand, whilst Nate and Nick crept away to plan their next antic.

 **A/N: If you wanna know why chapters are coming out slower well here's your answer.  
School.  
I may be able to get to uploading more regular again after the end of May as all my exams are done and over with by then, so there's hoping for that.**


	16. Return to DC

Liam, aka the Lone Wanderer was in the courtyard of the Citadel shooting his laser rifle down an old firing range. Not many Brotherhood personnel were actually left in the Capital Wasteland after Maxon had left with most of them to go north to the Commonwealth.

A giant shadow loomed over the entire Citadel causing Liam to turn around and look up. He was amazed to see the Prydwen anchoring itself above the Citadel. Liam wondered why an Earth Maxon would be back now after telling him he would be gone for a while.

It wasn't long until a veritbird landed in the middle of the courtyard. Maxon exited quite angrily and stomped over to where Liam was. Liam knew that something was wrong. "Yooooou!" Maxon said pointing his finger right at Liam's face.

"Who me?" Liam said sarcastically yet confused.

"Don't play that act with me, you know what you did!" Maxon barked right in Liam's face.

"I seriously have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't be dumb, you hacked Liberty Primes systems from the Citadel and made him make us dance for 15 minutes straight!" Maxon yelled furiously.

"You left me with probably the most inept scribe in the entire Brotherhood of Steel, no offence or anything," Liam said.

"None tak... hey!" A scribe shouted off in the distance.

"Enough pointless talk, you need to be punished accordingly," Maxon said firmly.

"Maxon I really believe that you've got this all wrong," Liam stated.

"Your punishment shall be tha..." Maxon was interupted by Liam's hand hitting the side of his face.

"One word and I hit you again," Liam declared.

"Did you ju..." Maxon whined before getting slapped again.

"You are now going to renounce your title as Elder and hand it over to me and wish me your best of luck in front of all our brothers and sisters here, do you understand?" Liam explained to Maxon.

"You can't," Maxon said causing him to be slapped again.

"Do you understand?"

"Okay..." Maxon whined.

"Okay?" Liam asked again, just to be condescending and rub it in.

"Okay," Maxon moped.

"Alright."

 **Later**

Liam stood on the bridge of the Prydwen and let a massive feeling of pride and smugness wash over him.

"Now time to go to the Commonwealth and introduce myself to the people there," Liam said to him self.

Captain Kells then walked onto the bridge and saluted when Liam turned to him.

"No need to be so formal, I'm not as up-tight as Maxon remember." Liam said casually.

Kells then promptly lowered his arm and stood more at ease.

"How do you plan on introducing yourself as the new Elder to the people of the Commonwealth sir?" Kells asked Liam.

"Oh I'll think of something good," Liam reassured as the Prydwen unachored itself from the Citadel and departed back to the Commonwealth.

 **All thanks go to Luckenhaft for this idea. I found way to funny to leave out and also saw it as a new opportunity for future chapters.**


	17. A new player

**My thanks and all props go to Vosphere for this idea.**

Nate had been at the Castle with Preston, trying to figure out why the Brotherhood of Steel had just abruptly left the Commonwealth for what seemed to be no reason.

"Well I think Maxon finally got tired of our shit," Nate suggested to Preston.

"I guess that could be a reason, but who knows," Said Preston.

Ronnie then entered the two men's conversation.

"Well hopefully they go back to where they came from," She grumbled. "To me, they act like an iron collar around us all."

"I think you may be over exaggerating a teeny bit there Ronnie," Nate said doing a gesture with his fingers.

"I'm going to have to agree with the general Ronnie," Said Preston. "The Brotherhood may have been quite, lets say 'oppressive' sometimes but they did have good interests at heart."

"I'll believe it when I see it," Ronnie grumbled once again.

Several minutes passed before Nate and Preston got word that a large flying object was seen in the west.

"You think it's Brotherhood?" Preston asked Nate.

"No doubt about it," Nate answered back.

 **Prydwen Command deck**

"Are the vertibirds ready?" Liam asked Kells.

"All are ready and accounted for Sir," He informed. "All of their payloads are ready as well."

"Excellent, with any luck all of them will hit the target dead on," Liam exclaimed.

"Sir, I would like to know something," Kells requested.

"Yes Kells?"

"Why are we doing this exactly?" He asked Liam.

"Let's just say, I want to make my introduction to be remembered.

 **10 minutes later back at the Castle**

"Any reports of Brotherhood soldiers?" Nate asked Pete. The Minuteman who works the radio transmitter.

"No presence on the ground has been seen so far general, but several vertibirds have been seen heading to the airport and three seem to be converging on the Castle." Pete reported with one ear phone from his headset pressed against his ear.

Nate started tossing around his thoughts in his head when he started to hear something really faint in the distance. He turned to where he thought he could here the noise, to see the glistening of three vertibirds on the horizon.

Preston raised his hand horizontally across his brow so he could get a better look. "Are those the vertibirds general?" Preston asked Nate while squinting.

 **On one of the verti** **birds**

"We are approaching the Castle now Elder, waiting for your orders," The Lancer said into his radio.

The radio crackled for a second, before Liam's voice could be heard through it.

"Okay I should be broadcasting to all three of you vertibirds so listen carefully," Liam said somewhat seriously. "It is imperative that if the Minutemen open fire at you thinking that you're a threat, you DO NOT fire back okay?"

Two other voices could be heard through the radio confirming what Liam had said.

"Affirmative Elder 'packages' will be deployed without incident," The Lancer replied.

"Good you may proceed as planned Lancer," Liam said before he no longer spoke through the radio.

The Lancer then flipped a switch on his command console and it tuned into the classical radio station and started blasting Richard Wagner's Ride of the Valkyries.

The Initiate stationed as the door gunner then primed what looked like some sort of fully automatic cannon. He then quickly looked down to make sure that his ammunition was ready. And his ammunition were old and rotten mirelurk eggs.

 **Back down at the** **Castle**

The vertibirds were now in close proximity to the castle and they could all here the music blazing from one of the vertibirds.

"Well I guess they do have good taste in mu... ," Ronnie said before getting hit by the first egg. She looked in disbelief for a second, wiping the front of her fatigues before just freezing in place.

All of the Minutemen in the courtyard just stared at Nate. He then nodded at Preston before yelling.

"TAKE COVER!"

All three vertibirds then let rip with their egg cannons hitting various people all over the courtyard. Pete made a dash for the safety of the armoury but was hit in the back.

Nate and Preston managed to take cover within one of the walls and were looking out of one of the windows.

"Karma's a bitch isn't it!" Nate yelled at Preston so he could hear him over the music.

"What goes around has gotta come around!" Preston replied.

 **Back up in a vertibird**

The radio crackled to life once again.

"So how's it going?" Liam asked the Lancer.

"Like shooting fish in a barrel," The Lancer answered.

Liam chuckled over the radio, before the voice of another Lancer came over the radio.

"What's a fish?"

"Never mind that and focus on where you're flying Rick!" The Lancer shouted.

The onslaught continued for another 5 minutes all though to everyone down at the Castle it seemed like a lifetime.

"This is vertibird alpha ammunition depleted heading back to the Prydwen."

"Roger that vertibird delta also out of eggs, returning to the Prydwen."

"Sigma here ammo all gone, heading back with you guys."

The three vertibirds flew off towards the airport where the Prydwen had anchored itself once again.

Nate and Preston slowly moved around one the arches that lead into the courtyard to only see what looked like a queen mirelurk had a very bad case of explosive diarrhoea. Preston then walked over to where Ronnie was standing previously, only to see a tower of rotten egg. He then burst with laughter and fell on the egg soaked floor rolling around in it whilst almost dying from laughter.

"Preston I think that the Brotherhood has a new Elder." Nate suggested.

Preston quickly got himself up off the floor and wiped some egg of his coat.

"If there is, what do you think of this person?" Preston asked Nate curiously.

"I think that I really like this person," Nate said excitedly, before going to his personal quarters.

 **A/N I think this was one of the most fun chapter I've wrote so far, but what do you think?**


	18. Meeting a new face

**A/N Sorry for the delay everyone, school has kept me rather busy at the moment but after Thursday, I won't have to worry about it any more so be patient.**

Nate approached the airport on his own, as he decided that he wanted to meet who he thought would possibly be a new Elder for the Brotherhood of Steel.

As he examined the main terminal building, nothing seemed to be different. As he moved into the terminal building he looked up at Liberty Prime and couldn't help but smile after what he'd done with the big guy.

A few minutes later Nate arrived on the main deck of the Prydwen and promptly went to the command deck. He saw what seemed to be Kells talking to someone who was wearing Maxon's battle coat over a vault suit. He walked just past the ladder to the upper levels and knocked on the wall and let out a little cough.

Kells and Liam turned and saw Nate standing in the opening which led to the ladder and back onto the flight deck. Liam nodded at Kells who promptly saluted. He then walked out of the command deck past Nate.

"Captain," Nate said as Kells walked past him.

"Knight," Kells responded.

Nate then walked up to Liam.

"So when did you replace Maxon then?" Nate asked him.

Liam quickly scanned Nate over taking in his details. He'd never seen anyone in the Brotherhood wear something that looked like it belonged to an old American general, like in the old holovids he watched back in Vault 101. He then realized, that this was no ordinary Knight.

"I'm guessing you're the leader of the Minutemen right?" Liam asked Nate.

"Yes I am, but you still haven't answered my question." Nate said with a tone of seriousness in his voice. He never did see eye to eye with Maxon but he was still on good terms with the guy, so he hoped nothing bad had happened to him.

"I'll give you the short version of what happened," Liam explained. "Pretty much what happened is that Maxon came back to the Citadel, back in DC accusing me of doing something with Liberty Prime, but I think you know more about that then I do."

Nate scratched the back of his head not knowing how Liam would respond.

"Yeh that was me, I admit it."

Liam tilted his head and paused for a second.

"Well nice job, Maxon was always so uptight, I wish I could have been there to see it," Said Liam.

Nate was relieved that Liam wasn't mad at him for what he had done and got him falsely accused.

"Well, I'm guessing that you are the one who coordinated what happened at the Castle right?" Nate asked.

"Guilty as charged," Liam answered.

"Well it's good to meet you, I'm Nate," He said sticking out one of his hands. Liam stuck out his opposite arm and the two men shook hands firmly.

"I'm Liam, the same goes here." He said. "Now before we can think about future events to do with this little TV show I heard you guys have got going on, I do need help with one thing."

"What's that?" Nate questioned.

"Kells informed me that we have a very bad reputation with this Institute, and I was hoping that maybe we could get on good terms with them, seeing that I don't mind synths and all and not generally as big as a dick as Maxon was," Liam explained to Nate.

"Well your lucky you got me come on I'll take you as close as I can get, I'll explained everything on the way there," Nate said before departing to the flight deck to wait for Liam.

"Oh and bring a megaphone if you've got one," Said Nate.


	19. The Truce

**A/N: And now with my exam over chapters should be coming out more frequently so stay tuned everyone :)**

At the ruins of the old CIT building a vertibird circled over head before landing in the courtyard. When it landed Nate and Liam promptly exited the vehicle. Nate then turned to Liam.

"You brought that megaphone like I said?"

Liam reached into a storage compartment on the vertibird, pulling out a megaphone. He then tossed it over to Nate who caught it with ease.

The two men walked to the old ruins until they were about 20 metres away from the large square plaque on the floor. Nate then turned on the megaphone and gave it a quick test.

"Testing testing, one two one two."

He gave it a quick tweak on the volume knob to get it to an optimum volume. He then spoke into the megaphone once again.

"Let the lord of the black land come forth!"

Liam looked at Nate a little confused after what he just said. Nate then turned to Liam.

"Line from an old holoflick from back in the day," Nate explained.

"Ah," Said Liam.

All of a sudden a flash of blue light struck the centre of large square in the middle of the courtyard as Shaun aka Father appeared after being relayed to the surface. Nate and Liam walked to a more conversational distance.

"Shaun," Said Nate.

"Father," Shaun replied. "Why call me to the surface when you could simply relay into the Institute?" Shaun asked confused.

"Because I have someone here who I wanted you to meet," Nate said gesturing towards Liam who stepped forward extending his hand.

Shaun looked Liam up and down examining him, nut he then suddenly noticed the Brotherhood insignia on his coat.

"Who are you exactly may I ask?" Shaun asked Liam.

Liam retracted his hand and flexed his fingers for a second before speaking. "I'm Liam, new Elder of Brotherhood of Steel if you must know," Liam explained.

"What do you mean new Elder?" Shaun asked curiously.

"Oh I took over from Maxon, quite easily in fact."

Shaun's eyes widened. "Tell me everything, NOW," He exclaimed.

 **One expositional back story later**

"So you got all that?" Liam asked Shaun after bombarding him with all of this news.

"Yes I think I do, but just to be sure run it over again in a more condensed version," Shaun asked rather politely.

Liam let out deep breathe before giving Shaun what he wanted. "Okay so, I took over the Brotherhood because Maxon falsely accused me for doing something that Nate, your father, did so I then decided that I would need to go to the Commonwealth, introduce myself as the new Elder of the Brotherhood, make amends for the actions that Maxon did, and let you know that you people can do whatever the hell you want to do and that we're just here to help the Commonwealth's citizens."

Liam took several large breaths after saying all of this. "Oh and also prank the shit out of them like your dads been doing," Liam added.

Shaun looked blankly at Liam and Nate before shaking his head. "Okay I got it," Shaun said not very convincingly. He then stepped back into the centre of the square. "I guess we can agree on a truce I suppose?" Shaun asked Liam.

"If that's what it takes to gain your trust then yes of course." Replied Liam.

Shaun nodded and then spoke to Nate. "Oh and before I forget Father, you owe me after that incident."

"Which incident?"

"You know," Shaun said before disappearing in the blue light of the relay.

Liam then turned and looked at Nate. "What incident?"

"Lets just say it involved a lot of shit," Nate simply said.

"It was that big?" Liam questioned.

"No, actual shit," Nate replied.

"Oh," Liam responded as if he just had a revelation. "And by the way, I'm probably gunna prank the hell ot of your son."

"Doesn't bother me in the slightest," Nate said with a light chuckle.


	20. Vertibird Fun

The camera flickered to life revealing Deacon sat in the co-pilot seat of a vertibird wearing a set of headphones with a microphone attached to them..

"Hello there people of the Commonwealth, Deacon here and I've got good news and more good news," He exclaimed excitedly into the camera. "Because the previous Elder of the Brotherhood has been replaced me and my 'associates' have decided that we can cooperate together and as if that wasn't enough," Deacon said nearly bouncing up and down. "The new Elder gave me and my good friend Tom permission to fly one of these puppies."

The camera panned around a vertibird and then back into the cockpit.

"Today where gunna have some **vertibird fun**."

"Alright Deacon, hold onto your butt," Tom said yanking the piloting stick to try and do a barrel roll. However all he managed to do was put the vertibird into a level spin.

"We're spinning, SPINNING!" Deacon shouted in a panic.

"It's okay, it's okay just hold together baby," Tom said as he recovered the vertibird from the spin. "See told you I'm a good pilot," Tom said awkwardly.

The vertibird then climbed so it was at the top of the mass fusion building. He then did a helix spin down the side of the building pulling up near the end.

"Wow what a rush man," Tom said to Deacon, who was clutching the right side of the cockpit.

"Oh I just had me an idea," Tom said excitedly.

Tome flew the vertibird to the Prydwen and started doing loops around the giant blimp multiple times.

"God dammit Tom you made spill my cola," Deacon said frustrated.

"Hey it's not my fault that you brought it with you even though I said not to," Tom answered back. "Whatever now let's see how high she can go.

Tom pulled the stick of the vertibird back and it started to fly up vertically. The vertibird started to climb and Tom and Deacon were pulled to the back of their chairs.

Deacon then noticed the propellers on the veritibird where starting to stall up.

"Ugh Tom, are the propellers meant to do that?"

"Um no, I think you should hang onto something and when I say think, you should."

The nose of the vertibird tipped forward and the two men plummeted towards the ground.

"WE'RE FALLING, FALLING!" Deacon yelled right into Tom's ear.

"You don't think I see that!?" Tom yelled back rhetorically. He then started to push buttons and flip little switches madly in an attempt to see if they would do anything to help, but nothing was working.

All of a sudden Liam's voice crackled over the radio.

"Guys hold onto something tight, trust me," He said rather ambiguously to the falling men.

"What the fu-,"

Deacon was cut off before the vertibird hit something hard. He slowly opened his eyes to reveal that Liberty Prime had caught the falling vertibird.

"Vertibird occupants status: normal," Primes voice boomed.

"I think I can speak for both of us, that we are not gunna fly for a while," Deacon said as he laid his head on the back of his seat in relief.


	21. The False Son

**A/N: My thanks go to FatMIRVman for this idea :)**  
 **I did give it a little writers tweak btw.**

"Hey there everyone, Hancock coming at you and today I have something special planned for some Children of Atom," Hancock said into the camera.

"Now some of you may or may not know that there is an island up north with a group of Atom worshippers and I plan to mess with them," Hancock explained.

"So I had my good friend Nate set up some hidden cameras set up in the Nucleus, which is where they are set up so they don't catch onto what will be happening," Hancock explained further.

"So I'll see you folks in a few," Hancock said before disappearing into a barrel of toxic waste.

The camera panned out to reveal he was on a boat which soon departed north to their destination.

 **Later at the Nucleus**

A small camera had been placed inside the barrel that Hancock was hiding in turned on and Hancock's face could just barely be made out. He then whispered into the camera.

"So I think it's about high time I reveal myself to these nutters as **the false son**."

Hancock burst from his barrel, dripping with radioactive goo which attracted the gaze of all of the Atom followers around him.

"Behold, I have... er, revealed myself to you," Hancock said trying to make him self sound large and like a god but ended up sounding awkward.

"Who are you to speak to Atoms flock in this manner?" High Confessor Tektus asked.

"I am the, um, son of Atom and I have been brought to you for, er, guidance."

Tektus dropped to both of his knees and raised his arms in worship of the ghoul.

"We shall carry out your command, son of the divine one," Tektus revelled.

Hancock then thought to himself briefly. He had these people completely under his spell and he could do anything he wanted, but what?

"Good for this task I will make you undertake is of, erh, great importance to Atom," Said Hancock slyly. He then explained his entire plan to the worshippers before all of the lights in the Nucleus cut and turned back on to reveal the 'son of Atom' had disappeared.

 **Some time later at Diamond City**

Everyone was going about their business in the market, buying munitions from Artruro, general supplies from 'crazy' Myrna and listen to Moe's exposition about his swatters, as well as a few other things here and there.

Everything seemed normal. That was until Tektus and his followers appeared. He stood at the top of the stairway that led outside and looked down onto the market. Tektus then held up a large bucket of radioactive waste before yelling to his followers.

"For the almighty Atom and his son!"

All of the children rushed down the stairs into the market place, along with Tektus and started to chuck buckets of radioactive waste on the stalls, people and anything else they deemed to be 'unholy'. This was pretty much everything.

The guards had no idea what to do and most of them were either too shocked to actually do anything or had already been covered in the radioactive waste.

Tektus then looked for the nearest person to 'cleanse' with 'Atoms glow'. He could then see McDonough cowering under the behind one of the stands.

Tektus pulled him out from behind it and readied his bucket.

"The son of Atom finds your city to be unholy and requires cleansing, be one with him," Tektus exclaimed.

He raised his bucket and poured the contents all over the mayor who left utterly speechless after being covered in the radioactive filth.

Tektus then signalled the other children and they left Diamond City, feeling like they had accomplished Atom's task as best they could have.

They could then see the 'son of Atom' waiting for them outside.

"Have you fulfilled my task?" He asked

"We have completed your test, have we pleased Atom?" Tektus asked desperately.

"Oh Atom is very pleased with you and smiles warmly upon you, _ya friggin idiots_ ," Hancock told them.

"Thank you oh great one, we shall return to the Nucleus and await your next task oh great one." Tektus exclaimed.

"Good, erm, see you when I appear again," Hancock said awkwardly before disappearing into the nearest alleyway.


	22. The End Has Come

"Well everyone we have had laughs and met new friends but now I'm afraid all good things must come to an end," Nate said pacing on front of the camera. "And we intend to give you a good show."

The camera panned out backwards to reveal all of his companions all armed with fat man's.

"For we intend to go out with a huge bang," Nate explained into the camera. "You can see that these fat man's have been modified by some very good friends of ours, to have their MIRV shots go further distances," Nate said examining his own fat man. "And the extra distance is key for what we are going to do."

The camera panned outwards to reveal the small settlement of Covenant in the distance.

"It's safe to say that I can speak for the entire commonwealth by saying that we all hate these synth hating nutters," Nate said with a grin. "Everyone ready your fat man's!" He yelled to his fellow companions.

Each companion then slung their own individual fat man's onto their shoulders and primed them for launch.

"Codsworth start the music," Nate said cracking his neck.

The camera went into slow motion as Ode to Joy started playing. Everyone launched the MIRVS from their fat man's as they closed in on Covenant.

The only thing the people there could do was stand and watch as the MIRV clusters separated above them and fall down to the ground and detonate just before they hit the floor.

The entire town was levelled and it was safe to assume that the entire town's population were disintegrated in the process.

Everyone back outside dumped their fat man's to the floor and took in the warmth of the aftermath of the explosion.

Everyone then held hands and started to sing the song Kumbaya together as the cloud of smoke started to fade.

"I hope you enjoyed this little show we made and perhaps it made your day a little brighter," Nate said smiling into the camera as it faded to black.

 _Fin_

 **A/N: So after four months of writing this story has come to its end.**

 **I would like to thank each and everyone of you who took the time to read the entire story and all those who supported me throughout this amazing experience.**

 **The reason to why I am ending the story is because I have just seem to have lost my motivation for this story and I think it was high time that I brought it to its climax.**

 **Reason two is that I'm also writing as series of Overwatch/Other games which will have many episodes and I'm only on episode 2 so I wanted to shift my focus to them.**

 **Once again thank for reading and have a great day.**


End file.
